Orphan
by Pksmiley
Summary: Voldemort is at large. And Harry is no longer a threat?
1. Chapter 1

The orphanage was quiet as Harry made his way through the darkened hallways. There was something invigorating about being the only one awake and Harry felt charged as he made his way silently past the other bedrooms moving towards the kitchen. There was no particular reason for his midnight escapade merely the thrill of rule breaking. Experienced as Harry was in nightly adventures he sidestepped creaky floorboards out of habit rather than any real concentration. Entering the kitchen Harry made his way to the back door and, carefully lifting the heavy latch, slipped outside.

The air was biting as Harry stepped out over the damp grass. Shivering Harry hugged himself rubbing his arms furiously in an attempt to warm himself. "Damn cold" he muttered. And the cold vanished; the wind stopped and calm fell. Lucky! Harry thought as he walked purposefully into the inky blackness. As Harry walked the darkness cleared and shapes began to define. First and foremost were the trees spreading out around Harry as if they were his own honour guard. Then, in the distance a slight silvery glow became visible. Harry smiled quickening his pace as he made his way toward it. Harry stopped at the edge of the glow. A small pool lay in front of him the moonlight glittering off the surface of the water. Fireflies flew lazily around its edges. Weaving between each other they created patterns of light as they intertwined and circled above Harry's head. Harry grinned as he added his own light to the gathering. Tracing a finger through the air he left a golden glimmer in its wake as he drew out the fireflies path. Laughing he chased the fireflies with his finger zig-zagging around them causing them to dart away.

Harry sank to the ground and lay back continuing to watch the light show playing out above him. As the moon was hidden by clouds the pool dimmed and the fireflies blazed their lights strengthening in the sudden darkness. But, all too soon even they disappeared, their lights winking out as they left. Harry was left in darkness not even the moon shining on the tranquil pool. It was time to go.

As Usual Harry woke at six, long before any of the other children. But not before Allison, the owner of the orphanage. She was only nineteen but ran the place smoothly and effectively so no one ever complained. She was, (as she did every morning) cooking breakfast. She looked up as Harry entered and smiled. "Morning." Her voice was soft and soothing the type of voice needed if you were going to raise fifty odd children with minimal casualties. "Now." Allison began in mock sternness. "Are you going to stand there like an idiot or help with breakfast?"  
>Harry Hurried over. "What may I help you with your majesty" he joked earning himself a disapproving glare. Then a smile spread across Allison's face. "Well," she said. "Since you seem so eager to help." She paused smiling sweetly down at Harry. "Why don't you make breakfast?"<br>Harry groaned as Allison left. "Walked right into that one."

Mealtimes were the only times all the children gathered in the same place at the same time and, as a result they were also the most chaotic times of the day. Harry had long since learned that getting up earlier earned benefits. And one of those was eating earlier without the danger of having your food stolen –quite literally- off your fork. It also allowed him to escape. When Allison was distracted by a multitude of hungry children Harry was able to slip away.

The school that those old enough at the orphanage attended didn't start until nine-thirty, and in the time before then Harry was free. Allison never bothered to look for him knowing that he always came back when needed. That was why it came as a surprise when, forty minutes after he had left he heard Allison calling his name. He turned apprehensively unsure of his crime. Allison was walking towards him an envelope held in her hand. Harry breathed a sigh of relief; she didn't look angry, rather, Harry noticed, she looked puzzled. "What is it?" He asked as she approached.  
>Instead of answering she proffered the letter. Harry took it confused. Turning it over in his hands he noticed that his name and address were written in flowing script on the back. This puzzled Harry. Who would write to him? He was an orphan. No family and no connections meant no letters.<br>Carefully teasing the envelope open he tipped the contents into his open palm. A piece of parchment and another envelope fell out. The second envelope was adorned with a crest and the letter H. Turning his attention to the parchment he flipped it open to reveal more flowing script.

_**Dear Mr Potter,**_

**It is with greatest pleasure that I inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Advanced Educational Tutoring. A representative of our establishment is already on their way to discuss the opportunities and options available to you. You should expect them at precisely eight-thirty am on the day this letter arrives. I hope this will cause no inconvenience to your person. In regards to the second letter we ask that it remains unopened until your acceptance has been confirmed.**

_**Yours Sincerely**_

_**Minerva McGonagall.**_

Harry stared nonplussed at the words as Allison read them over his shoulder. "Well." She said to break the silence. "I always knew you were smart."  
>Harry smiled wryly and Allison burst out laughing. Soon Harry was laughing and they headed back to the orphanage Allison with a severe case of hiccups.<br>A man was waiting for them at the front door. He wore a purple suit and a black bola hat. He was wearing shorts with knee high socks that, in an apt description of the person himself were odd. He started as he saw them and strolled out onto the grass to meet them. Harry noticed that he wasn't wearing shoes.  
>"Mr Potter I presume, I'm Arnold, Arnold Fletch. I expect that I am expected." He said all this very slowly, carefully enunciating each word as if talking to a very young or very stupid person.<br>"You must be the representative" Harry said slightly put out by his appearance.  
>"Precisely" replied Arnold curtly.<br>"Um, about the school?" Allison asked.  
>"Ah, the school. Well if I could have a word with Mr Potter I'll get out of your hair." He gestured towards the orphanage.<br>Taking a seat at the kitchen table Arnold looked over at Allison and said nastily. "In private."  
>Allison left glancing worriedly back over her shoulder at Harry as he sat down opposite the man.<br>"Well" Arnold started as she left. "Do you or do you not accept a placement a t Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" He looked at Harry expectantly.  
>"Sorry?" Harry said perplexed.<br>Arnold repeated the question.  
>"Witchcraft? Wizardry?" Harry sat back confused. "What are you talking about?"<br>Arnold sighed. "You didn't open the second envelope did you."  
>"Well no, I was asked not to."<br>"Just open the goddamned thing."

Harry did so. Inside was another piece of parchment.

**_Mr Potter,_**

**Congratulations on your admittance and enrolment in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are delighted that you have chosen to join our wonderful establishment and hope to see you in a month for the new school term. A list of supplies needed for successful application of studies has been enclosed and a second representative will be sent a week from today.**

_**Yours Sincerely**_

_**Professor Albus Dumbledore**_

_**P.S**_

**Please note that in opening this letter you have entered an agreement in which attendance is compulsory. Failure to comply may result in legal action.**

"Well." Said Arnold getting up. "That's my job done and my congratulations on your acceptance."  
>And he left, strolling out the door and down the path before promptly disappearing. Harry glanced back down at the letter.<p>

**_PP.S_**

**The fact that you are attending a school of magic must remain a secret from your legal guardian(s).**

Harry blinked. A school of magic? It was a joke, right? Some foolish prank. At any moment somebody would jump out and yell, 'fooled you'.But no one appeared. Instead Allison walked back in, her eyes questioning. Harry hurriedly stuffed the letter into his pocket, a gesture Allison did not fail to miss but neither did she question him on it.  
>"So?" Allison said impatiently.<br>"So, what?" Harry replied innocently.  
>"So." She sighed. "What's going on?"<br>"I'm going to the school," Harry said shortly.

The week passed in a blur as Harry anticipated the second representative. They came early Thursday morning and, to Harry's surprise, looked normal. This time it was a woman. Harry who had been making his way back from a spontaneous morning walk halted behind her. He watched her brush her sandy blonde hair out of her eyes before giving the door a tentative knock. She then turned her attention to her coat smoothing and patting it down until she seemed to deem herself presentable. Harry approached slowly and spoke. "There's a bell you know."  
>The woman started whirling to face him and Harry noted that she had the same green eyes as him.<br>"You must be Harry?" She said. "Arnold was right you are quite handsome." She smiled, as Harry blushed evidently pleased with the small payback she had handed him for sneaking up on her.  
>She turned back to the door and rang the bell. After a while a dishevelled Allison opened it her dark hair hanging over her hazel eyes. She looked sleepily at the visitor evidently thinking, 'what sort of idiot rings the bell at three in the morning?'<br>She started when she saw the women and Harry on the doorstep and started to rub the sleep from her eyes.  
>"No, no." The woman said hurriedly. "I'm just here for Harry and, seeing as he's already up…"<br>The door was promptly slammed in her face.  
>"Oh dear." She turned to Harry. "Is she always like that?"<br>Harry shrugged. "What can I say? She's not a three in the morning person."  
>The woman laughed and held out a hand, which Harry took.<br>"Laura Waters," she said shaking his hand.  
>"Harry Potter. Now, is there a reason for the early start?"<br>"Of course" she replied walking back down the path away from the orphanage. "We're going to London."

Harry ran to keep up. "London?" He started breathlessly, "why London?"  
>"Well, London's an interesting place." she said cryptically. They walked silently for ten or fifteen minutes, Laura pulling absentmindedly at her coat. Arriving at the train station Harry looked around confused. "Er, Laura?"<br>"Yes Harry."  
>"How are we getting to London?"<br>"By train of course." She looked at him as if he was an idiot.  
>"But there are no trains."<br>Again she looked at him as if he'd just said the stupidist thing in the world. "Not a muggle train." She sounded slightly exasperated. "No. Look." She pointed to a ticket machine set slightly apart from the rest. "You push this red button, and walk through the barrier." She demonstrated, and vanished. Harry stared shocked at the place where she'd disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura reappeared. "Come on," she said impatiently, motioning to Harry to follow. And Harry followed stepping through the barrier. Harry emerged onto a long concrete platform. A string of floating orbs of light illuminated the midmorning dimness. A sleek black train stood in front of Harry. Harry looked back and found himself facing a solid brick wall. He gaped and would have stayed staring open mouthed at the wall had Laura not grabbed hold of his arm and man-handled him onto the train. "Honestly," she muttered exasperated. "Try and keep up."

The inside of the train was in stark contrast to it's sleek exterior. Broken glass littered the floor where they stood and the doors that led to individual compartments had been marred with deep cuts and gouges. The seats themselves were in no better condition. Most had been ripped to shreds and in some cases the seat itself was no longer there, ripped from the metal brace on which it had sat. All the windows were broken explaining the shattered glass underfoot and many of the doors hung dangerously on their hinges. Laura eventually led them to a relatively unscathed compartment and sat looking expectantly at Harry. Harry looked around at the destruction before turning questioning eyes on Laura. "What happened?"  
>"An accident, they haven't got around to fixing it yet" Laura said, absentmindedly picking at the stitching of the seat next to her. "It's really nothing to worry about" she continued smiling at Harry's concerned expression.<br>Unconvinced Harry opened his mouth to ask more, but the train started moving and Harry was forced to sit. Laura used the time to pull a thick novel impossibly from the pocket of her jeans. After that there was no more opportunity for questions and the rest of the journey passed in silence, Laura with her nose in a book and Harry staring unseeingly out the window.

Finally the train slowed, eventually grinding to a halt. Laura stood. "We're here."  
>Harry looked out at the platform interested. It was completely different from the one where they'd started. The first thing Harry noticed was that it was larger, much larger. The two platforms were incomparable. Wherethe previous had been dark and shadowed, made of of stone and concrete. This one was brightly lit. Marble archways lined the walls which Harry could only surmise, led to the outside world. The floor instead of being hard concrete was an expanse of multi-coloured mosaic depicting creatures of myth and legend.<br>Harry gaped in awe at his surroundings, that only grew more overwhelming with his exit of the train. The run down nature of the carriages seemed dreamlike in comparison with the grandeur that surrounded him.  
>Laura tugged him forcefully towards the archways a wry smile on her face as she fought to drag Harry away from the splendor.<br>After the clean neatness of the platform London came as a shock to Harry. Much like the train London was in disarray. The windows of shopfronts had shattered and the glass lay on the street where no one had bothered to clean it up. In some cases entire walls had collapsed, the rubble lying across the path, sometimes spilling out into the road.  
>It was silent. The roads were empty, the houses seemingly devoid of life. It was an unnatural silence and, as Harry stood rooted to the spot in the wake of so much desolation he felt a prickling on the back of his neck, as though he were being watched.<br>Laura had gone very white and pulled out a stick. Harry almost laughed. 'Hey we're in the middle of a crisis a stick'll protect us.' Laura moved tugging Harry along with her, the stick held protectfully in front of her. As they walked Harry noticed that the destruction was not limited to the houses. The road itself had, in places, been ripped to shreds.

Harry hardly noticed Laura pushing open a door until they were inside. There were people Harry noted as he looked around. The people sat expressions tense and untrusting. Some looked up as they entered but most hardly seemed to notice that they had entered at all let alone see them standing right in front of them. "Tom."  
>Harry looked back. Laura had spoken, her voice seemed unnatural after the period of silence and a few jumped as her voice cut harshly into their stupor. There was movement behind the bar as a man approached. "What can I do for you Ms?" His voice was harsh and dead, and his eyes bored into Laura as she stood staring unashamedly back.<br>"New student" she replied.  
>The words seemed to mean something to Tom and he nodded, then motioned them through pointing to the door at the back of the pub as if eager to be rid of them. Laura relaxed slightly and Harry noticed that the stick had disappeared.<p>

The door led to a small cobbled courtyard encircled on all sides by brick walls. Laura stepped confidantly up to opposite wall pulling out the stick again. Harry watched on in amazement as, with a tap of the stick the wall parted revealing more cobbles and an array stores that, on closer inspection sold the oddest assortment of items Harry had ever seen. Cauldrons sat on one side of the street polished to the point that it was painful to look at them. Just next door Harry noticed, the window display was made up of live beatles and bugs. Looking further into the shop he saw weird unidentifiable plants lining the walls and something that looked very much like eyeballs. Tearing his eyes away Harry looked over at the other side of the street and was met with the sight of mountains upon mountains of books. But before he could even begin to start reading the titles Laura whisked him away walking swiftly down the street towards a very large, very white, building.


End file.
